Shadows of the Damned
by lost in dark wonderland
Summary: The storm. The island. The crush. Vengeance. The story about the strange events going arount the group of people crashing on the island.
1. Intro

Darkness. Engulfing. Slumbering. Eternal. The sound of bloody teardrops and screams of terrorized souls. A world taken with a single beat of a butterfly's wings. A world unknown...

_Sleep my angel, dawn is near_

_Wisp of paleness on the sky_

_Soon your darkness'll disappear_

_All unfaithull have to die..._

A cold voice shattered the silence covering the shabby walls of her cage.

- Shut your fucking face, brat!

- What happened, Taku? - another voice joined the destruction of a lovely emptiness.

- This weirdo is making a noise again!

- Let her do what she wants... She won't stay long on this world anyway...

_Hush my beauty, close your eyes_

_World around you is a fake_

_Sleeping demon in disguise_

_Soon you'll see a bloody lake..._

- Creepy... I don't know why they're keeping something like that here...

- Let's just leave this thing alone... We still don't know what it is capable of...

Sound of footsteps ended the chaotic song of disturbance.

The time has come. The end was near. Aura of fear covered the rest of her empty thoughts. Two men came to her cage and took her into the overwhelming darkness.

Hauled into the unknown. Afraid of the new.

A huge gate opened as they threw her into a large room, lit only by few candles.

Chained to a huge statue of a naked goddess, she didn't dare to cut the silence with even a single noise... She knew her time has come. She knew that all her pain will be gone in a single moment. She knew it was time to fulfill her destiny. Waiting for the pain, she stood speechless in the darkness, surrounded by the group of fiercful occultists. One of them left the crowd, heading into her direction. She closed her eyes, praying silently in her heart. When knife stabbed her in her chest, she lost all her senses. Then only darkness...

She opened her eyes, awoken by the nasty smell of masacre. Corposes laid on the floor were making the landscape even more terrifying. Frightened girl headed into the big massive gate which meant only one thing to her. Freedom.


	2. Prelude

Something was burning. Definately. The fragrancy of burnt flesh and oil. Probably some metal too. She opened her eyes only to be hurt by the piercing light of midday's sun. Then she heard the noises. Someone was shouting.

- Hey! Is anybody here! - the sharp male voice pounded in her head.

- Yes! I am! And now could you be so good and fucking stop screaming that loud?! I don't want my head to explode! - she replied and then added quietly – Geez... I feel like on a giant hangover...

Someone run up to her covering the sun with it's posture.

- Oh thank you! I thought this shiny brainkiller is going to fuck me up. - she growled with a bit of relief.

When she opened her eyes again she saw a blackhaired guy with the bluest eyes she'd ever seen and kind of a gentle face. Kind of... Because it was kinda hard to state under a massive amount of bruises and blood.

- I'm glad you're alive. Many has died and it's a miracle that at least a few people made it. - he breathed with relief and gave her a hand to help her stand up.

That was the moment when she felt like someone had stabbed her in the knee with some freakingly big knife. She almost fell down her knees but the guy helped her in the last moment.

- Hey easy... - he said gently – You have one hell of a nasty wound in there.

- Oh thanks! I wouldn't have noticed without you! - she replied with irony.

- You're welcomed. - the guy smiled – Oh by the way, I'm Charlie.

- Yeah... Name's Kishiro, but you can call me Kishi.

- Sure Kishi. That's a nice name.

The girl blushed a bit but didn't say a word anymore. He got her to some kind of a camp. There were people all around, all covered by blood and wounds. She could also smell the sea. Yes. That makes sense. They were on the beach.

Charlie took her to some provisional tent and put on dirty materace.

- Stay here and I'll look for some bandages. Unfortunately, we don't have a doctor here but we'll try to work something out.

- Sure... - she sighed.

The guy went out of the tent in hurry.

* * *

As he was searching the camp in search of some bandages or at least a clean material, he spotted a blackhaired boy with a middlesized backpack, heading into the jungle.

- Hiya! Kiddo! Where are we going, hmm?! - he called the boy.

The boy sighed and turned back to face Charlie. Now he could notice that the lad had goldenly yellow eyes and kinda dark facial expression. He was probably something like 2 years younger than Charlie.

- You know that we should stick together now, right? There are not many of us and a mindless trip to the forest is not a good idea. - adminished him the older one.

- What does it make if there is more of us? The less, the more food for each. - he replied blankly.

- Well what can you know kid? Besides, what do you have in that backpack?

- Just a survival kit. Water, a few bandages, some food and a knife. Also a bit of my personal stuff.

- Survival kit?! Kiddo! You know there are people who need it now?!

- I also need it...

- For your stupid whim?!

- It's not a stupid whim! - the boy was seemingly angry.

- So what the hell are you trying to prove kid?!

- I'm not a kid! My name is Kamisuke... And it's none of your buisness, ok?! Just leave me alone!

- So leave the backpack and you can go wherever you want...

* * *

Kamisuke threw the bag on the ground and went back to the camp, pissed. The other guy headed back to the tent and found Kishi sleeping. He smiled to himself and put the bandage found in that kid's backpack on her wounds carefully, not to wake her up.

The gentle breeze of wind coming from the sea mildly stroked his cheek. It was the only thing that was helping him loosen his temper right now. Kamisuke sat on the sand, admiring the smoothness of sea waves.

" Stupid geezer! He does not understand! Hadn't he seen that storm before we crashed?! " - he thought to himself.

_Maybe he didn't. Not everyone sees beyond what is to be seen. -_ a voice in his head replied.

" I don't need your comment right now. You're just a creation of my damn schizophrenic mind! "

_Of course! And a fullmoon is also a part of schizophremy!_

" No... A split personality. "

_Geez, kid! If you want to play a psychopatic child then fine! But I don't want to have anything in common with that, ok?_

" Let's just change the topic. What do you think that was? I mean it's not normal for the sky to be red, right? "

_Yup, rather not. That's why I think we should go and check it._

" Easy to say but they won't give us anything which would help us survive. That guy took our supplies... "

_So we just have to get them back._

" You're kidding, right? There is no way I could do this with all those people around! They will notice me stealing that backpack! "

_I'll give you a tip. You know, there is that miracle called night AND because we just crushed, almost all of people will be sleeping. We just have to slip through some night guard and take what's ours. Then run with all our might to the jungle. Easy._

" Yeah whatever. " - the boy sighed and kept staring at the sea, lost in his thoughts.

* * *

After a piece of deep sleep, Kishi woke up next to another sleepyhead. The blackhaired guy was sitting beside her with his head down. The girl noticed that someone has bandaged her wound. It wasn't deep neither big, but still hurted like hell. She tried to crawl out of the tent but when she made a move, she couldn't help screaming out of pain. Charlie awoken by the instant sound jumped up to his legs. He winked at her for a second and then gave her a charming smile.

- So you're awake. - he said.- Does it still hurt?

- Like hell... - she replied shortly.

- I'm sorry... I wish I could help more but till we won't finde a source of clear water, we're dumbed.

- Yeah. I realize. But you don't have to sit beside me all the time. You can take care of yourelf, you know?

- I know. But I'm fine. And I can't leave such a pretty lady here alone. I wouldn't be gentleman if I did. - he smirked.

Kishi couldn't help blushing at that moment. Although she met many men in her entire life, this one seems different. Almost hypnotizing.

- Better sleep now. This helps regeneration. I'll wake you up when we'll find a water. We've already sent a few healthy men to search.

- Yeah... I'd give anything for a bath right now.

She lied back down on the uncomfortable materace and closed her eyes, waiting for a miracle.

* * *

Covered by the shadow of the night, Kamisuke slipped into the small tent, looking for his lost backpack. His heart stopped for a moment when he noticed that guy from the morning. He breathed with relief when he realized the guy was asleep.

The boy looked around and found a sleeping woman next to the older blackhaired. She had short cut orange hair, now tangled. He didn't pay much attention to her, he just grabed a backpack lying on the floor near the enterence and turned back, running to the jungle.

_Bravo Kami. You made it. I'm impressed._

" Save your breath. I still don't like you. "

_Yeah yeah, whatever. Let's just find the center of the island and see what caused the storm._

Goldeneyed was breaking through the endless forest for something like 3 hours now. The landscape formed only by exotic trees and branches, sometimes some bugs or animals. Kamisuke sat on some larger group of stones, which were the only variety of the landscape.

" We're lost. This island can't be that big. And still no sign of anything unusual. " - he sighed.

_You were the one who was leading. Don't blame me!_

" Whatever. We'd die anyway, either here or on the beach. No big difference. "

_And that's why I like you, boy. Always thinking positive._

Suddenly to his ears came a quiet sound. Like there was someone or something nearby. A noise was heading closer and closer to him. Kamisuke, not sure what he should do, took a knife out of his backpack and hid behind a stone. He focused all of his senses on the sound and when he locaeted the source, he kept his eyes keen on the spot.

In one moment, he saw a girl. Struggling through the bushes, she was thin and seemed around his age. Although she was naked, the blood was covering her body like a perfect fit clothing. Her hair were red, probably also covered by the sticky red substance.

Kami, a bit surprised, slowly leaned out of the stone. He didn't know whether he should come to her silent or ask her what happened. Finally he decided to do the second.

- Hello? - he asked quietly. - Are you alright?

The girl was seemingly surprised by his sudden appereance. Scared, she jumped right behind the nearest tree, possibly hopeful, that he doesn't see her.

Nervous boy threw away the knife and started walking towards her, slowly.

- You don't have to be scared. - he was repeating gently. - I won't hurt you.

The girl was shivering but it seemed that as he kept talking, she was getting more relaxed. As he was right next to her, he could notice bloody red eyes matching the rest of her body right now. He gave her a hand with a polite smile.

- See? I'm not that scary.

She nodded at him with eyes still filled with fright.

- Can you talk? - the boy asked.

The bloody posture nodded again.

- I'm Kamisuke. And what's your name? - he added.

She looked down for a bit and murmured so quiet that he almost couldn't hear her.

- Shi... Shira... Shirayuki...

- Shirayuki? That's a beautiful name... - he smiled. - So Shirayuki... What were you doing there? You're also from the plane crash?

The girl shook her head.

- So where are you from? You're living on this island? Are there any more people like you here?

She didn't reply, just kept staring at the floor.

- Anyway, I was just heading towards the direction you came from. You see, before our plane crashed I saw a storm which centred on the heart of this island. I'm curious so I want to find out what happened, are you coming with me?

- NO! YOU CAN'T GO THERE! - she screamed horrified.

- What? Why not? Is there something dangerous in there?

Shirayuki nodded with more confidence than usual. He couldn't just ignore her after her reaction. She was scared, hungry and probably injured seeing all that blood at her body. Kamisuke sighed.

- Fine, I won't go there, but you'll go with me anyway. I can't leave you like that. We have a camp on the beach, it's something like three hours from here. There I will give you some food and probably some clothes. Is it okay for you?

- Y... Yes.

- Don't be so scared of me. - he smiled again. - I'm not killing poor little girls wandering around jungles. It may not seem so, but I'm a nice guy.

- S... Sure...

Kami took her hand gently and they headed towards the camp.


	3. Overture

_Darkness... Everywhere I go, it haunts me... It's like a curse that will never be broken... Everything I do, it turns into a piece of meaningless memories... I'm locked and I can't escape... You are my only ally... Please, help me..._

She woke up with tears in her eyes. Laying on the blanket, she felt the sand stroking her body unpleasantly. A warm light of bonfire was soaking through the tent's shattered fabric. She stood up and headed towards the exit of the textile prison. She didn't managed to get out because of the voice calling from behind her.

- So you've woken up, Bloody Mary.

Startled, she turned around to see the source of the noise. An Orange haired girl was sitting on the materace near her blankets, watching her every movement with her bright green eyes.

- You should wash up before someone mistakes you as a zombie. - she smirked.

- S... sorry... - scared girl looked down.

- I haven't seen you before. That kid brought you here, he said you passed out after some time of walking in the jungle. You should have told him that you're exhaused, you know?

- Sorry...

- And stop saying "sorry" for God's sake! It's starting to annoy me!

She was even more frightened. In the middle of nowhere with a girl she doesn't know, that shouts at you just because you apologize. Tears started gathering in her eyes.

- Hey hey! Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! Chill out! - the orangehead paniced.

- Sorry...

- Oh boy... - she sighed. - My name is Kishiro, and yours?

- I'm Shirayuki...

- Shirayuki, hmm? Well, I'd shake your hand but I'm kinda stuck... - she glanced at her hurt leg.

The bloodcovered girl looked at the wound worried and made a few steps towards the other one. She put her hands on the injury and closed her eyes.

- What are you doing? - Kishi asked confused.

She didn't answer. Suddenly, a dark liquid started to soak out of the leg.

- What the hell are you doing?! - she asked again, terrified.

Again no response. There was more and more of the black substance, now almost covering her leg. When it covered it whole, the fluid hardened and turned into black crystal. Then it shattered and broke into shiny dust, disappearing in the air. Shirayuki passed out again.

Kishiro was sitting there, not believing her own eyes. As the black shell of crystal disappeared, the wound was completely gone. Her leg was laying there, like nothing ever happened to it. She could even move it again. What the fuck did just happen?

Her saviour, the bloodcovered girl, was laying on the floor unconscious. The greeneyes took her on her hands and carried back to the blanket. Then, she went out of the tent, still shocked.

- Kishiro?! What the fuck?! You can walk?! What's going on?! - she heared a well known voice nearby.

- Hi Charlie... Well don't ask me but that girl the kid has brought here seems to be a good fairy, healing legs...

- What?! What are you talking about?! You have fever?!

- I'm not crazy! Look! - she showed him the leg which was now in perfect condition.

- How is that possible?! - he couldn't believe his eyes.

- How should I know?! Maybe ask that fucking kid who brought her here?!

The guy sighed and went away, probably to do what she told him.

* * *

Kami was sitting on the shore again. Watching the waves crashing has become his favorite activity lately.

_You're thinking about that girl, am I right?_

"It's just weird. I'm wandering where does she come from and why she didn't want us to go to the centre of the island..."

_And the fact she was all covered in blood was perfectly normal._

"Of course not! But she was too scared. I didn't want to frighten her more by asking."

_Suddenly you're thinking about someone's mood? Kami... You want to tell me something?_

- Hey! Kid! - Charlie's voice could be heard from behind him.

Goldeneyed turned around to face the geezer.

- Any problem?

- Yes! You see, that girl you brought out of the jungle...

- What's with her?! - he stood up immediately.

- Well... You better come with me...

Kamisuke nodded and went right after the older one. After a few moments, they were in the tent. The orangehead was sitting beside Shiro.

_Wow, who would have thought..._

The boy shook his head confused.

- What's going on? I don't understand.

After a few moments he finally did. The greeneyed girl's leg was wounded when he was stealing the backpack. Now, the injury was completely healed.

- She did it... Now boy, better tell us where did you find her and who she is or we won't be nice.

- I found her in the jungle, as I told you! I don't know anything about her! - he said even more desoriented.

- And you know what? I don't believe you... Why she was covered in blood? Who is she?! - they surrounded him from both sides.

- I dunno! I swear! What's your problem?!

- What's our problem?! Our problem is some freaky bloodcovered girl with strange powers is in our camp! And it's your fault! She healed Kishi, but we don't know what she is capable of! She's dangerous! - Charlie took the boy by his collar. - What if she is a murderer? That would explain why she's all in blood!

- STOP IT! - a girly voice shouted from behind them.

As the three of them started looking for the source, they found the topic of their conversation standing there angry. The girl pulled Charlie away from the other boy and faced him, protecting Kami.

- Don't touch him! Kami-kun is a good person! - she screamed.

_Well Kami, looks like you have earned a guardian angel._

- Shiro... It's okay... Don't get angry. His reaction was most reasonable. - goldeneyed whispered to her gently.

She looked at him with those big red eyes again and hugged like a little girl would hug her older brother. Surprised, but he returned her embrace.

The rest of them was staring at her like they'd see a ghost.

- Fine... Sorry... - Charlie sighed. - We've found a lagoon nearby so you'll be able to wash up in the morning from all this blood. Is it ok for you?

She wasn't sure, but she nodded. That really let the older one breathe with relief.

- Good, so tommorow morning, you'll be taking her to the lagoon. - the other girl said to the boy.

- What?! Why me?! - he protested.

- Because she seems to like you the most.

He sighed and went out of the tent, leaving the three of them. It was going to be a long and annoying stay.


	4. Crescendo

The sound of ferocious waterfall was echoing through the valleys of enormous trees. The light was bouncing back from the mirror of crystal clear water.

- Looks like we're on the place. - said the blackhaired boy.

The red figure was staring with the amazement in her eyes at the astonishing landscape.

- Go on. Take a "shower", if I can call it like that, and I'll just have a nap under some tree. If something is wrong, just call me. - Kami added and the girl nodded in understanding.

Not waiting any more he headed under one of the giant bushes.

- Ummm... Kami-kun... I'm done... - a girlish voice snapped him out of his dream.

He opened his eyes only to be blinded by the beam of murderous midday sun. When he regained his sight, he screamed a bit from astonishment. In front of him was a girl with skin pale as ghost, hair white as snow and eyes red as fresh blood. But that wasn't what surprised him the most. It was the fact that she was actually naked.

Kamisuke quickly turned around, ashamed. For the past few hours he had been with her, her body was covered by blood so he had forgotten that beneath it, she had nothing on herself. Goldeneyed quickly passed her his jacket.

He peeped a bit to see whether she's already dressed.

_Altough she behaves like a child, I wouldn't say she is one just by looking at her. _

He ignored his inner self's comment and stood up to stretch himself.

- So... Shiro... How long do you live on this island? - he asked.

- Since when I remember.

- And are there any other people?

She hesitated for a moment and then answered.

- There were... But they're gone now...

- What do you mean 'gone'?

The whitehaired looked down.

- She killed them...

- She? So there is someone beside you?

- I... I can't tell... Or she'll be mad...

The boy hugged her gently.

- Listen. Whoever you're afraid of won't harm you. You have hell lot of people to protect you. There is Charlie, Kishiro, me and the other people from the plane crash. We won't let this person harm you. Besides, I don't see anyone here right now, so we can speak freely. You can tell me about 'her'.

- I can't! - she paniced. - She's here! She's always here! She's watching... She knows everything...

The boy sighed.

- Even if she is, she won't harm you. I will protect you...

- She won't hurt me. - Shirayuki looked at him with a serious face. - She will hurt you.

Kami looked at her a bit frightened but then started laughing nervously.

- I think we should be going now or others will be worried. Let's go...

He took her hand and walked towards the campside.

_Wow, Kami! You two have something in common! You're both psycho!_

"It's not funny... You think there is someone watching us?"

_I doubt it. I haven't sensed anyone's presence nearby._

"Sensed? You're some kind of a medium or something?" he thought with irony.

_You don't know many things about me, boy. I'd tell you if you'd listened to me at least once._

"Sorry. The doctors said not to listen to any voices in my head."

_Sure thing Kami. After all, I'm just your schizofrenic delusion._

* * *

Kishiro was laying at the shore, enjoying the clouds slowly passing by. How long has she been here? Was someone looking for her? Her parents? Friends? A boyfriend?

Probably. She was always the centre of attention after all. Somebody must have noticed her absence. But even tough she tried to think positive, she couldn't. Too much happened during the past few days. She got fired from her job, her boyfriend was probably having a romance with her best friend, the plane crashed, and that weird girl that healed her leg. What the fuck?

- Why am I feeling like someone has cursed me? - she said to herself.

- We're all cursed here. - she heard a familiar voice.

- Why, hello mr leader. - orangehaired answered with irony.

- Hi, how are you?

- I'm on cloud nine!

- Easy, why are you so pissed at me?

The girl sighed.

- Sorry Charlie, it's just... The whole thing is too much for me...

- No doubt. You just survived an accident that not many of people could and got healed with some strange sort of power. Doesn't seem like something a normal person could handle.

- Was that a compliment?

- It's up to you. - he smiled but then his face darkened. - I think we should send someone into the jungle. It's getting way to hot here during the day and we're running out of supplies. I guess there have to be some fruits we could eat if that girl managed to survive.

- Yeah. To be honest I'm pretty curious. She didn't say much of where she's from or anything, right?

- Nope. Kamisuke mensioned that the only thing she said was not to got further into the jungle.

- And that means we should do exactly the opposite. - Kishiro smirked.

Blueeyed looked at her with a bit of surprise in his expression.

- You're serious? - he asked.

- Totally. I mean what can we lose? If we don't find any food we'll die here anyway. It's just the matter of time.

- Right... - he sighed. - I'll send there a small group tomorrow. By now, let's keep it a secret from both of them. I kinda have a feeling he'd take her side.

At the same moment they heard a familiar voice nearby. Kamisuke was walking towards them with a whitehaired girl.

- Speaking of the devil...

- Hey boss, do we have something we could give Shiro to wear? - the boy asked.

Charlie blinked with a bit of surprise.

- She has white hair, what a surprise... - Kishi broke the silence. - And I suppose you're not some kind of evil spirit trying to stab our back when we're not watching, right?

The albino looked pretty outraged but didn't say anything. Instead, she just walked right beside Kami when Charlie told them where the clothes were.

The orangehead also didn't dare to speak anymore. She just closed her eyes and given herself into a sweet dream.

* * *

She was lying on a sand dune, enjoyng the lazy dance of the night sky. Stars were glowing like milliards of torches she saw many times before. Only more beautiful. So that's how it actually was outside...

- We have a pretty night... - said someone nearby.

She looked around and noticed a wellknown goldeneyed boy leaning on the tree. He walked up to her with a gentle smile on his face and layed down.

- Kami-kun... You've scared me...

- Sorry. - he chuckled. - Enjoying the stars?

- Yeah... They're amazing. It's a pity that nights are so short.

- You know, some people are afraid of night and darkness. You know why we, humans, sleep during the night, not the day?

She shook her head.

- It's because every person is afraid of what lies beyond the dark curtain of night. We're afraid of the unknown. Drawn to light like moths, trying to find our shelter from what we can't see or understand.

- I'm not afraid of darkness.

- What a brave girl. - he said with a smile.

The girl returned his smile but then got lost in her toughts. After a few minutes she spoke unsure.

- Kami-kun... Please tie me up tomorrow...

He blinked confused.

- What? What the hell are you talking about? Why should I tie you up?

- Because I like you.

He was getting more and more disoriented.

- What does it have to do with your request?

- I don't want her to kill you...

- Why would she? And how do you know she'd appear here?

- Because... - she hesitated for a moment. - Tomorrow is the full moon...


End file.
